Aquellas Pequeñas Cosas
by Harukawarrior
Summary: Haruka Y Michiru van a contraer matrimonio, secretos guardados a los padre y Una personificación de Michiru que rompe los esquemas de la senshi del los Mares. Who said that the butch goes on top?


Presentándome al mundo de H & M con mi primer fic. De todo un poco, espero que lo disfruten. Comentarios y sugerencias serán bien recibidos, las criticas malas las usaré para ir al baño.

Aquellas pequeñas cosas está destinado a ser una historia de varios capítulos, que espero subir cada 2 semanas. Esta serie será algo lenta, mientras, en mis ratos libres. Estaré escribiendo lo que mis amigos de hablas inglesa dice (what they call "one shot") historias independientes unas de otras. En fin.

Otra cosa, intentarñe lo mas q pueda de publicar en ambos idiomas…El tempo en inglés es mas rápido q en español sin embargo en esta última el vocabulario es mas rico y barroco. Haber que sucede.

Esta historia contiene material relacionado a una relación amorosa y envidiablemente sexual sobre Haruka y Michiru. Si no te gusta, pues no lo leas, lástima que te pierdas esta calidad de literatura.

Y bueno, el resto lo saben. Estos personajes no son míos, el resto, procede de mi imaginación y de un próximo examen en la Univerisas. Diviértanse!

Battle On!

Haruka Warrior

**Aquellas Pequeñas cosas**

_O según Michiru: Nifomana y Dominatriz, Autobiografia_

**Capitulo 1: Circunstancias**

La melodía de una dulce Tarantella rodeaba el ambiente de misticismo y sensualidad. Claro está, no era cualquier lugar, era uno de los restaurantes Italianos más lujosos de Tokio. La intensidad de la luz semejaba la intensidad de una amor lejano, el piso era de mármol fino, las paredes decoradas con cuadros que recordaban la belleza del mediterráneo; en las mesas habían amigos charlando, parejas confesando su amor eterno, algunos extranjeros solitarios mirando por las ventanas hacia el infinito y recordando su juventud ya perdida. Meseros iban y venían en una danza interminable de platos, vinos y delicias. Sin embargo, una atmósfera de intimidad rodeaba este pequeño sitio en el corazón de una ciudad bulliciosa de Japón, era la lejana melancolía del mar plasmada en los cuadros y la jovialidad del viento en las notas musicales que acompasaban la Tarantella, ciertamente esto permitía que nadie se atreviera a hablar mas allá de un susurro, un sitio solo para miradas y suspiros. Y dentro de esta tranquilidad y armonía de este pequeño refugio, en una esquina, donde la oscuridad era evitada solamente por la luz de una vela se encontraba una pareja. Si uno los observaba de lejos, se veían apacible y disfrutándose mutuamente, "hermosos" dirían los ojos de los observadores; "Refinados" decían las damas, "Cuanta compostura" diría un caballero. Pero si uno se fijaba bien y miraba más de cerca, algo se traían entre manos esos dos, y ,según unos meseros que habían pasado por ahí ,algo muy sospechoso estaba pasando debajo de esa mesa.

"Michiru!" Haruka exclama, levantándose de golpe de la mesa y tropezándose con la silla. La hermosa ninfa de ojos azules ni siquiera modula, y mira de reojo a su hermosa compañera; "que sucede koi?" - sin evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa -"Me parece que estas algo nerviosa esta noche"

Haruka toma su copa de vino y toma una gran porción, mientras trata de aclarar su garganta. Se acomoda nuevamente en la silla, al lado de su violinista y la mira con cierta incredulidad, mientras coloca la copa de vino nuevamente en su lugar; "Para nada Michiru, es solo que, no se tu, pero me parece" –Arqueando una ceja- "que el mar esta algo inquieto esta noche". Michiru se cubre su boca y ríe delicadamente "nani?". Luego se acerca al cuello de Haruka y abre los labios lentamente y con una voz cargada de vibrante sensualidad le susurra al oido: " Que sucede? Ahora necesitas una metáfora barata para referirte a mi deseandote a ti?" -deslizando suavemente su pie por la pierna de Haruka- "Porque sin mal no recuerdo, a ti te encanta como el mar es implacable con el insaciable viento, no lo crees H-A-R-U-K-A?" – Haruka tragó al escuchar como su nombre era pronunciado tan malditamente suave por los labios de Michiru, 'y esa entonación, diablos!'-pensó Haruka-.

Michiru se apartó un poco, solo para mirar directamente a los ojos de Haruka "Bueno"-dijo Haruka, mientras tomaba las manos de michiru entre las suyas. "No es eso Michi, lo que pasa es que mis padres están a punto de llegar!...y bueno, ellos no saben lo nuestro, todavía" Michiru dejó de respirar por un instante, cerró los ojos, mientras le apretaba las manos a Haruka 'Ella debe estar bromeando'. Haruka la miraba y no entendía que pudo haber hecho o dicho para haber enojado a su hermosa compañera, sin embargo '…rayos…ella pensaba que…'.

Michiru emitió un largo suspiro, toda su líbido destruida y rápidamente olvidada. Abrió sus ojos y miró duramente a la rubia que tenia en frente. "Haruka, supuestamente esta cena no era para que conociera a tu padres?" mientras tanto Haruka sentía una pequeña gota de desesperación en su cuerpo, ella sabia que el mar ya no estaría inquieto, mas bien lo que venia era un maremoto. "Asi es Michi"- dijo Haruka, algo firme pero con cierto desgano.

"Y, dime si me equivoco, ellos ya sabían de nuestra relación y que venían a Tokyo solo para bendecirnos para nuestra boda, o no, H-A-R-U-K-A?" Definitivamente, la forma en como pronunció su nombre esta vez no tenia nada de sexy, ni placentero. Haruka tomó nuevamente su copa de vino y se tomó todo hasta el fondo. Miró el fondo de su copa, como si estuviera buscando la salida a una dimensión paralela para escapar de la furia contenida en un par de ojos azules que la miraban intensamente en ese momento. 'Sin embargo, toda esa ira contenida la hace ver mas hermosa, como indomable', pensó Haruka.

Aclarando su garganta y con la misma intensidad en su mirada, dice "Michiru. Creo que tengo que aclarar algo. Mis padres vienen a conocerte, es cierto…"dejando la frase incompleta, llama al camarero y pide otra botella de vino. "Lo que no saben es bajo que circunstancias los he llamado". El camarero se acerca y trae una botella de Cavernet Sauvignon del 1969. La abre y le sirve a ambas. "Desea algo mas caballero?" pregunta el camarero-. "No gracias, por ahora es suficiente". El camarero se retira pensando que esos dos son las personas mas hermosas que ha visto, pero que sucedería entre ambos?, que al acercarse a esa mesa se sentía como estar asomándose a una tempestad.

Michiru por su parte estaba perdiendo la paciencia, "A que te refieres con que bajo estas circunstancias koi?". Haruka no sabía ni como responder. Cuando se disponía a tomar nuevamente su copa de vino, Michiru agarra su mano y la entrelaza entre las suyas "Haruka, tus padres no tiene idea de que somos amantes y que vamos a casarnos dentro de un mes, verdad?" un mirada de dolor se entrevió en los ojos de la princesa Neptuniana. Haruka sintió que su corazón se encogió, no se atrevía a mirar a los ojos de Michiru. "….Si". Un silencio incomodo cayó sobre la mesa. Michiru no entendía porque le había mentido 'Acaso no soy lo suficientemente honorable para los Tenou? Ja! Una dama como yo?, bueno en la mesa, porque en la cama…' Michiru divagó unos instante con esos pensamientos, y una sonrisa jugó en sus labios 'Ah!...ya entiendo, ellos no sabes que…'. Y un fulgor se prendió en sus profundos ojos azules. "Haruka, acaso tus padres no sabes que a ti te gustan las chicas?" A Haruka se le desorbitaron los ojos, su mente quedó en blanco y sus mejillas se colorearon con un precioso tono de rosa. Una risa nerviosa se escuchó. "Bueno, este, jeje. No, claro que si!, bueno, mas bien…" balbuceó la senshi del aire.

Michiru estaba disfrutando plenamente esta situación, quien iba a pensar. Haruka, la famosa corredora de autos, pianista, guerrera y majestuosa amante que coquetea con cuanta mujer se le coloca al frente, y que prácticamente no le teme a nada, no le había dicho a sus padre de su verdadera sexualidad. Esto va a estar bueno. "Ara, Haruka, acaso tu ágil lengua no puede maniobrar una respuesta aceptable?" Michiru sonrió con una pizca de picardía. "Gomen!". Haruka miró por la venta, ciertamente esa gota de desesperación se convirtió en una lago, que ahorita, esta haciendo mella en su orgullo. "No te preocupes koi" dijo Michiru suavemente, sintiendo la desesperación de su compañera. "Yo entiendo tu preocupación. No todos los padres son iguales. Y si has querido mantener tu vida privada reservada a ellos, está bien. Y es mas, me siento halagada que sea por mi que quieras abrirte con ellos, que sea por mi por lo cual vas a romper tu silencio". Michiru tomó la cara de Haruka entre sus manos, acariciando sus mejillas suaves y mirando esos tempestuosos ojos verdes, y vió en ellos amor incondicional pero con un destello de tristeza, de melancolía. 'Como no sentir el amor en tu mirada Haruka'-pensó Michiru.

"Tranquila, resolveremos estos lentamente, total—" la mirada de Michiru cambió radicalmente, y en ella se veía el mas primitivo y animal deseo por su rubia de cabellos cortos "A me encanta cuando lo hacemos lentamente" y le guiñó un ojo. Sus rostros se acercaron y sus labios se conectaron en un beso largo, íntimo y ardiente. Al terminar la danza entre sus lenguas se miraron y la sombra del deseo se dibujó en el rostro de Haruka, y sonrió. 'Bueno, después de todo, creo que todo va a salir bien'. Haruka se sentía complacida y nuevamente rebosante de confianza, hasta que sintió la mano de Michiru en su muslo, mas bien, bien bien arriba de su muslo y una voz profunda decir "Haruka! Hija mia! Tanto tiempo sin verte!", Haruka se levantó algo acalorada "Padre,Madre!".

Michiru por su parte contemplaba complacida la reunión familiar. Ciertamente ella amaba a Haruka, pero ya era hora que pagara por esos coqueteos con las otras senshis, no es que le molestaran , sino mas bien que ¿Quién convenció a Haruka y a los demás, que ella es la que pone el ritmo en esta relación?. Michiru sonrió para si.- No. Ya es tiempo de dejarlo claro al mundo entero quien es ella en la vida de la senshi del aire. Total¿Quién dijo que las "Butchs" van arriba?.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Y bueno, les gustó? El segundo capítulo vendrá pronto. Si la Facu me da tiempo de escribir, simplemente me corta la inspiración.

Comentarios?


End file.
